New Student at Hogwarts
by Anonymous Bob
Summary: Angst for later chapters, a new girl comes to Hogwarts and, of course, Harry has a crush on her. This is my first fanfic... have mercy! Warning: For those of you who are fans of H/Hr, SORRY!!!!
1. Default Chapter

New Student at Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, blah biddy blah blah blah. You know the rest.  
  
Harry ignored Snape droning on in Potions class. He could miss a few notes to steal a glimpse of the new girl. She had long, brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, freckles, and the prettiest smile ever. Her name was Emily and Harry had to admit, he had a crush on her.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said, waving a hand in front of Harry's face, "Are you awake?"  
  
Harry hadn't even heard the bell for dismissal, he had been daydreaming about the new girl.  
  
"I see Harry has a crush," Hermione said, after they were back in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I do not!" Harry protested, realizing Hermione saw right through him, "ok, yes, I do think Emily is cute."  
  
"You better watch out, Potter," Hermione said, "She IS in Gryffindor."  
  
"Who said that was a bad thing?" Harry replied as he collapsed onto the couch in the middle of the room. Emily had come to Hogwarts only a while ago. Many of the guys already had a crush on her. Hermione didn't like it, everyone was asking Emily to help them with their homework, she was hardly acknowledged.  
  
Just then, an owl flew into the room. It dropped a note from Draco Malfoy into Harry's lap. It read:  
  
Stay away from the new girl Potter, she is mine.  
  
Sinisterly,  
  
Draco  
  
Harry crumpled up the note and threw it away.  
  
"Harry Potter?" a voice asked. Harry looked in the direction of the voice and saw Emily.  
  
"I don't believe I've met you," she said. She sat down.  
  
"I'm Emily Hudson," she said, shaking his hand.  
  
"I'm.Harry.Potter." he managed to say. Hermione sat and watched. 'He looks like jello,' she thought, 'How much more obvious could he be?'  
  
"Oh, Harry, I came by to tell you, since you weren't exactly paying attention in Potions class, if you wanted to borrow my notes, I'd be delighted to give them to you. You might need them for the test tomorrow." Then she handed him her notes and walked away. Harry sat speechless, staring at the notes for a very long time.  
  
That night Harry dreamed at Emily. He wanted her to like him and he didn't want Draco to have her. He longed to get to know her better, to hold her, to touch her face.  
  
At breakfast the next morning, Draco came walking into the Great Hall while Harry, Hermione, and Ron were eating. Harry noticed Emily was with him. He turned around and sighed heavily.  
  
Then a familiar voice said, "Is this seat taken?" Harry looked to his right and Emily was pointing to the chair next to him.  
  
"No," he replied, happy that Emily would want to sit with him.  
  
Over the course of the next two weeks, Harry and Emily started going out. All the while Draco was seething. Late Saturday night, Harry and Emily were talking in the common room.  
  
"Harry, what made you like me?" she asked.  
  
"Well, everything about you really," he replied, "I think you're cute and smart and funny." With that, she kissed him. It was a long and passionate kiss.  
  
"Harry, I love you, don't ever leave me."  
  
"I promise you I won't."  
  
She felt his hand on her back as they were kissing. He had waited so long to kiss her lips. It almost drove him mad. They sat far a while, staring into each other's eyes.  
  
Well, well, well, if it isn't Harry Potter!" a voice screamed. It was Draco Malfoy. Emily ducked behind a chair before he could see her.  
  
"What are you doing in the Gryffindor common room?" Harry asked.  
  
"None of your business, Potter," he replied coldly, "I would suppose that you aren't alone, am I right?" He glared at Harry with those evil eyes.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Draco started lifting up chairs. Harry saw Draco look towards the chair Emily was behind.  
  
"Wingardium Lev-" Harry dove onto Draco and Emily ran into the girls' dormitory, where Hermione had been watching the whole event. Hermione and Emily scrambled up the stairs as Harry delivered a blow to Draco's face.  
  
The next day, Draco came to class with a black eye. He sat down next to Emily. Professor Snape eyed him suspiciously, but he said nothing. Harry rose from his seat.  
  
"Professor," Harry said, "I believe that isn't Draco's assigned seat."  
  
"Do I look like I care?" Snape responded. Harry looked around the room, hoping for help from a friend. Everyone remained quiet.  
  
"Take your seat, Harry, or I will remove points."  
  
  
  
Hope you enjoy my story so far, I will write another chapter, but, first, I have tons of junk to do so, here ya go, my fanfic! I must know how u guys like this so, PLEASE, review! 


	2. Chapter Two

Harry sat down and watched Draco furiously for the whole Potions class. He saw Draco flirting with Emily. She laughed and then looked back at Harry with a look of desperation. She mouthed, "I love you, Harry," blew him a kiss, and turned back to Draco.  
  
In the hallway, Harry tried to catch up with Emily and Draco. He saw her stop and face Draco. He shrugged innocently and Emily slapped him. She ran to the Gryffindor common room crying. Harry ran after her but Draco tripped him. Harry grabbed his books and glared at Draco. Then he followed Emily to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Emily! What's wrong?"  
  
She ignored him and ran right past Hermione into the girls' dormitories. Harry saw a paper she had dropped on the stairs. He picked it up and read it. It said:  
  
"Hello Emily. I was just wondering, what does Harry have that I don't? He is the worst guy to hang out with. Besides, he has that hideous scar on his forehead, and you'll never get to meet his parents, they're dead.  
  
Love,  
  
Draco XOXOXO  
  
"That scumbag!" Harry yelled, probably much louder than intended. He didn't care if it was the girls' dorm rooms, he went to find Emily. He found her crying on her four-poster. He led her down to the common room. He gave her the note.  
  
"I found this on the floor," he said, "I'm sorry you had to meet him." He wiped a tear away from her eye and held her face in his hands. He brushed her hair out of her face. He looked deep into her eyes, with concern. She smiled at him and leaned forward and kissed him. He held her close and she leaned against him. She put her head on his chest. She could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest and his heart beats.  
  
Late that night Harry and Emily were studying for their Potions test. She told him to read a few pages. She was sitting in a chair next to the couch Harry was sitting in. He had lain down to read and he fell asleep with the book open on his chest. Emily looked up from her book. She saw the book steadily rising, and then falling as Harry slept on. The way the light hit him made him seem more handsome than she had ever seen him; his beautiful green eyes and his brown hair all tousled and flying out in every which way. His face had a certain beauty about it that she could not resist. She got up and sat at the foot of the couch. Harry stirred but she remained. She leaned over and ran her finger along his lips. He awoke and she smiled down at him.  
  
"Hey Harry," she said. He slid up and returned the smile. They both leaned forward and kissed for the second time that night.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry woke up the next morning on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. Emily was asleep next to him.  
  
He got up, making sure he didn't wake Emily. He went to his room and dressed in his Quidditch robes. He left for the Quidditch field. Today was Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. The Gryffindor captain, Oliver Wood, had graduated and Harry hadn't seen the new captain yet, she supposedly was a new student. He was looking forward to seeing her. When he walked onto the field, Emily walked up next to him.  
  
"Surprise!" she said, "I hoped you wouldn't find out." 


End file.
